Dark shadows
by ww-strange thoughts-ww
Summary: One year has passed since the final battle, strange things start to happen, dark figures begin to appear, and a new battle settles. But what will happen when their old enemy comes back from the shadows with more than one ace in the sleeve?


**Hi, my name Silvia and this is my first chapter of** ** _shadows all over my head._**

 **First of all, I want to clarify that I'm not a native English speaker, so you might (or might not) find some errors if so, feel free to correct me.**

 **Second of all, I love reviews.**

 **After telling you this, I hope you like my new story.**

 **Epilogue:**

Odd knew perfectly well that they had only been there for one minute, but it still seemed like hours. He looked at the clock that was over the head of Mr. Delmas and watched as the hands slowly passed, sometimes it seemed they didn't move.

He signed and glanced sideways, on his right Aelita was staring at her feet that were nervously kicking the ground, she seemed stressed, not to say scared, and as not to be.

The two of them knew, more or less, why they were there, but they didn't know what to expect.

–Please, sit, both of you.– Mr. Delmas said breaking the awkward silence of the room as he gestured the chairs in front of him. –I think both of you know why you are here.– He continued. – If not, is for fraud.–

Odd closed his fist. How could things have been twisted so much in a few hours? And all because of a damn video. At this point, Odd knew perfectly well that not even the best lie would fix it.

The truth would come out soon, and partly because of him.

 **Chapter 1: Black figure.**

" _A feeling of drowning, while everybody else around you is breathing. -Unknown-"_

 **Six months before**

The alarm echoed through all the room, she rolled on her bead and turned it off with a punch, she turned to look at the hour and founded that she was late.

Grumbling she got out of her bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she had horrible eye bags, nothing new.

One year had passed since they turned the supercomputer off and with it Xana, since then she started having nightmares, at first she thought that, eventually, they would stop, but they never did. Then she thought of telling someone, and she did, to Jeremy, he said that they were only nightmares, that they weren't real, and he wasn't far from the truth actually, they weren't real, right?

After putting some clothes and concealer on she exited her bedroom, she would have to be fast if she didn't want to miss breakfast.

Yumi entered the cafeteria and, immediately, smiled when she saw Ulrich and Odd sitting on their usual spot, she walked towards the table and sat on the chair by Ulrich's side, then she left a short but demanding kiss on his lips, seconds later she separated from him and saw a wide grin across his face.

—Hey lovebirds, do I have to remind you that I'm still here?– Odd said with a fork full of food on his right hand, giving them one of those looks that he gave them whenever they started cuddling in front of him.

–Sorry Odd, it won't happen again.– She said sitting on her chair as Ulrich surrounded her with his arm.

–Yeah, that's what you always say.– Odd said returning to eat his food.

And he was right since they started dating they haven't been separated from each other, and she couldn't be happier.

It was a cold night, Ulrich was returning with Yumi to her home, and before arriving, he asked her out, of course, she said yes.

That night will always stay in her head.

In only one week it would be their anniversary of seven months, and Yumi couldn't wait to give Ulrich her present.

-Where's Aelita?- Yumi asked the two guys. It was strange not to see her at that hour.

-She hasn't come down yet.- Ulrich said shrugging, he stood up from his seat and took his tray, while he was walking he bumped into William, causing the milk to fall on William's jacket.

–Sorry, William.– Ulrich said while trying to help the boy to clean the rests of milk from his jacket, his black hair was slightly disheveled, and he seemed to be stressed, maybe angry.

–Stop.– William shouted.

He took the tray of Ulrich hand's and smashed it on the floor. The sound of the breaking glasses was so loud that all the cafeteria turned to look at him, seconds later they started whispering.

William let out heavy breaths and started to look around, he seemed confused, as if someone had awakened him from a dream, or maybe a nightmare.

He looked at the tray during a couple of seconds, then, he ran away, not without first sending a horror look to Ulrich.

William exited the cafeteria as fast as he could, he didn't know what happened in there, nor remembered it.

As he was walking through the yard without knowing what to do, he saw Aelita, who, for a moment looked at him with real concern. He wasn't looking that bad, did he?

She opened her mouth to say something, but without giving her any second to talk he ran into the woods.

He wasn't in the mood to answer questions that neither he could answer.

Aelita stood in shook for a few seconds or maybe minutes. She could swear to have seen Xana's eye on Wiliams, although she only saw it for a second, that image of Wiliam would spend all day in her head.

Two hours later she was sitting on a bench with her gym clothes on, waiting for the guys to come out.

It was windy outside, even tho, that morning the weather was sunny, without any cloud, now it was all covered without any sign of the blue sky. It was all grey.

–I'm telling you, that girl is all over me.– Odd said to Ulrich as he was approaching her with Ulrich.

–Yes because who can't resist Odd's charms?– Ulrich said with a sarcastic tone as he sat beside Aelita.

–I know!– Odd shouted drawing the attention of some people near them, Ulrich just rolled his eyes.

–Hey guys.– Jeremy said in a sweet tone with a big smile across his face.

Aelita hadn't seen him all day, and she doubted the others had seen him. Lately, he was involved in some kind of project about god knows what, and even if she wanted to know about it, their relationship wasn't the best right now to ask him.

–Wow Einstein, where were you? Oh, wait, don't tell me, you slept hugging your computer.– Odd said like he was some kind of which.

Aelita couldn't help but smile at the blond's joke.

–Haha, so funny Odd, but I was actually talking with Mr. Delmas.– He said.

–During three hours?– Ulrich said skeptically.

–Yes.– Jeremy said not even bothering to look at him.

–About what?– Aelita said in a cold tone, talking to him for the first time in two days.

–Something.– Jeremy said shrugging.

–Oh, thanks Jeremy, I would have never imagined that.– Ulrich said, obviously, in an attempt to fix the situation.

–Ok, guys come here!– Jim shouted from the center of the court. Gym class just started.

Aelita stood up from the bench with her hands in her pockets when, suddenly, Jeremy grabbed her by the arm.

–Can we talk after class, please?– He said.

She just nodded and continued walking.

Of course, she wanted to solve the things between them, but, what she didn't know was if she wanted the same kind of relationship as months ago.

William woke up on a scanner, a black figure was in front of him, doing something with some cables.

Although he couldn't see it, he could tell he was bleeding. He looked around and tried to stand up, but he couldn't, he was tied up.

The black figure turned around and looked at him.

The last thing he remembered was shouting for help as the scanner's door closed.

 **Review?**


End file.
